Super Agent Thief
by Twilight Princess
Summary: Serena is a secret agent and a thief called "Angel". "Angel" gets a job to steal a diamond from this actor guy, but the agency finds out and sends Serena to catch "Angel". Then the actor guy turns out to be Serena's enemy from school-Darien Preston.
1. The Painting

Title: Super Agent Thief  
  
History: Serena is one of the youngest ever secret agents working for a branch of the U.S. government that only a select few people know about. The place where she works is called "ABOSI" (America's Bureau of Secret Intelligence), located in Albany, New York. On the outside it looks like a normal business building, but on the inside, it is a federal building full of agents, spies and many more people. What her fellow agents and co- workers don't know is that Serena leads a double life. Serena works for a very important and rich criminal mafia. She is their top thief\spy, also known as Angel, who is wanted in the United States, England, Japan, Russia, Germany and so many other countries, that no one could name them all. No one knows who she is though, for she is a master of disguise.  
  
Summary: Serena has an exciting life. She is a secret agent for the U.S.A and she works for a mafia as a spy and agent for them as well. Serena receives a job from her boss from the mafia to steal something from a rich actor in England. But, the ABOSI finds out about "Angel's" next steal. So, they assign Serena to go undercover to capture "Angel" before the thief can go through with her plans. What's even worse is that the rich actor is doing a show called "Marry an Actor" and 25 ladies from America are trying to win the actor's heart to be married to him, so Serena is entered as one of those ladies. But when Serena meets the bachelor actor, she finds out it's actually Darien Shields, the very man who made her high school years a living hell. What's Serena going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other movies that might tie in with this story. (It's loosely based on Miss Congeniality and Entrapment.) I don't own those.  
  
A\N: Just thought I would try a different type of story, so tell me if it's good or bad but no harsh flames. If this doesn't work, I will remove it.  
  
Chapter 1: Angel  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
The museum was closed at this hour. The lights were out and the security system was on. Two security policemen were sitting in a side room on the first floor, laughing and talking. The monitors flickered from scene to scene of the peaceful museum. The small portable TV was turned on and currently showed a group of models in bikinis.  
  
The museum itself was pretty. It had nice fake trees and shrubs on the first floor. Everyone who worked there always had smiles on their faces. There were four floors in all. The bottom floor held the gift shop and entrance to the museum. The second floor held paintings. On the third floor were statues, sculptures and 3D pieces of art. The fourth floor was where the restrooms and café were.  
  
The inside of the museum was silent, with the occasional beep of the security system. One of the guards reached over and grabbed a donut from the white carton in back him. His dark brown eyes scanned the monitors for any sign of a break in. Seeing nothing, he turned back to his partner and continued watching the show. He failed to see the shadow flicker by on the window on the second floor.  
  
Outside and four floors up, a figure stood fiddling with a rope and her belt. Her long hair was tied up in a tight bun and she wore all black, fitting in as a shadow. Cursing a little, she angrily hit the metal clip against her belt. It clipped in.  
  
The lady rolled her eyes and tugged on the rope that tied her to the pipe on the rooftop. It was secure so she lowered herself over the side. This side of the building faced the street, but no cars were driving down it, and the only people who could see her were the two security guards in the museum. But, they were too preoccupied with the models in bikinis.  
  
She stopped outside the second floor and swung over to the third window from the right. She reached into her pocket and produced a glass cutter. It made a small sucking noise as she stuck it onto the glass. Quickly, she swung the cutter around in a circle and cut a circle just big enough for her to crawl through. She pulled the glass open like a window. It was firmly stuck to the glass cutter, which was stuck to the rest of the window, so it wouldn't fall.  
  
Carefully, the thief crept through the small hole and jumped into the room. She unclipped herself from the belt and produced a small areosal sprayer. She shook the can and sprayed it in front of her. Tons of red laser lines criss-crossed all over at about a foot off the floor. The thief looked for her target. There were many paintings hanging on the walls and propped up in glass cases in the middle of the room.  
  
There it was. It was a painting of a beautiful woman with long black hair and deep purple eyes. The thief laughed silently. It was a waste of her skills to steal a painting like that. It wasn't even worth more than a few grand! But, if that was what the boss wanted, she would steal it.  
  
She stealthily tip-toed between the red laser lines. Touch one of those lines, and an alarm would go off and there would be one less thief out in world. Reaching the painting, the lady let out a huge breath of air. She pulling off her black gloves and placed them in her belt. Beneath her gloves, she had on plastic gloves.  
  
"Where is it?" the lady whispered. She glanced up at the one video camera in the room. It took twenty minutes to scan the room from left to right. Regarding it, she figured she had about four minutes before she would be caught on tape.  
  
She reached up and to the back of the painting. Slowly, she began to lift the painting up. She took her pink gum out of her mouth with her free hand and placed it behind the painting.  
  
"One, two, three," the lady whispered again. She lifted the painting off and placed the gum on the metal button before it had a chance to released. She removed the painting from the frame and tucked the painting under her arm. She placed the frame back on the wall. Smirking, she took out a card and stuck it to the gum.  
  
With a quick glance to the video camera, she wrapped the painting in soft wrappings and placed it on her back under a strap. In less than 30 seconds, the thief was outside the window, closing it with a smile. She tugged herself back up to the roof after putting her glass cutter back in her belt.  
  
"Done in less than an hour," the thief smiled as she packed up her things. She left no clues of her appearance, with the exception of the gum and card. Laughing softly, she took off into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the security guards' office, the brown eyed guard leaned back as the credits came on from the show. He laughed and took a swig of his coke and turned back to the monitors. His eyes widened as he looked at the second floor, room three, monitor.  
  
"Joe! Look here! Is that what I think I see?" the brown eyed guard cried and pointed to the screen. Joe frowned and looked at the screen. His eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Shit! Call the cops, Mark!" Joe shouted. He grabbed his gun from the counter and ran out the entrance of the office. "I'll catch that thief if he's still in here."  
  
"Hurry!" Mark called. He picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number for the police. The phone rang once, then twice on the other end. Mark fidgeted anxious for the other line to be picked up. "Pick up the phone, dammit!"  
  
"Hello, you have reached the police station. What is your emergency?" a husky feminine voice came through the phone. Mark glanced at the monitor and saw Joe running up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"Put Newman on the line, Jessica!" Mark snapped. He heard Jessica huff and then the line clicked.  
  
"Hello?" a masculine voice said.  
  
"John! The Allridge Museum has been robbed!" Mark shouted. "A painting is missing!"  
  
"All right, I'll get four squad cars down there in a second. We'll be there in 15 minutes," John said. He hung up the phone as Mark did. Mark took off after Joe, towards the second floor.  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"I can't believe she did this to us again!" John Newman cried from the second floor in the museum. Police were everywhere, taking pictures and looking for clues. He glared at the card sticking to the wall in the picture frame. It was a card that had a picture of a golden haired angel on it. "She has been getting away with this for too long!"  
  
"So it is Angel that stole this painting?" a man stepped up from behind John. John furiously ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He had hastily pulled on his dark trench coat and probably looked a mess.  
  
"Yes! It's her all right. She is the only one who leaves an angel tarot card as a calling card for her thieveries," John replied. He was very tired and agitated that Angel had slipped through his fingers yet again. "Seven years of trying to catch her! And where has that gotten us? Absolutely no where! Damn her!"  
  
"We know that she came in through the window," the man said. He gestured to the cut glass. John nodded. "Nothing else is for certain though."  
  
"At least we have something," John muttered. He glanced at his watch. "It's 4:00 am? Morgan, get me a coffee!"  
  
A young intern with sandy blonde hair nodded and took off to the stairwell entrance. John turned back towards the scene of the crime. He walked past a few men and women to look at the window. A perfect circle was cut into it. He narrowed his eyes and looked out at the downtown buildings, standing silently around the museum.  
  
"I think it's time to bring in the big guns," John whispered. He swiftly turned around and walked over to another room on the floor. No one was in this room. It had two benches in the center. A few small paintings were scattered around the walls. John sat down on one of the benches and whipped out his cell phone. He began punching in numbers and held it up to his ear. On the fourth ring, some one answered.  
  
"Yeah?" came a voice on the other line.  
  
"Dan, this is John Newman number 359364829," John said. He glanced over to the entrance to the room to make sure no one was listening in. "Connect me to Agent Smith number 8529472619. It's for a job."  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A\N: Does it sound good? Next chapter Serena will come in as herself. The plot will get better. It will be a Darien\Serena story too. So, please, please, please, please review! This will be a good story!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
----- Serena goes to work. -----  
  
----- She receives two assignments in England. ----- 


	2. The Assignments

Title: Super Agent Thief  
  
History: Serena is one of the youngest ever secret agents working for a branch of the U.S. government that only a select few people know about. The place where she works is called "ABOSI" (America's Bureau of Secret Intelligence), located in Albany, New York. On the outside it looks like a normal business building, but on the inside, it is a federal building full of agents, spies and many more people. What her fellow agents and co- workers don't know is that Serena leads a double life. Serena works for a very important and rich criminal mafia. She is their top thief\spy, also known as Angel, who is wanted in the United States, England, Japan, Russia, Germany and so many other countries, that no one could name them all. No one knows who she is though, for she is a master of disguise.  
  
Summary: Serena has an exciting life. She is a secret agent for the U.S.A and she works for a mafia as a spy and agent for them as well. Serena receives a job from her boss from the mafia to steal something from a rich actor in England. But, the ABOSI finds out about "Angel's" next steal. So, they assign Serena to go undercover to capture "Angel" before the thief can go through with her plans. What's even worse is that the rich actor is doing a show called "Marry an Actor" and 25 ladies from America are trying to win the actor's heart to be married to him, so Serena is entered as one of those ladies. But when Serena meets the bachelor actor, she finds out it's actually Darien Shields, the very man who made her high school years a living hell. What's Serena going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other movies that might tie in with this story. (It's loosely based on Miss Congeniality and Entrapment.) I don't own those.  
  
A\N: I made up the street names.  
  
Chapter 2: The Jobs  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A young woman stepped out from the Moxie Java at the corner of Fort St. and River St. Her long curly blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant twist. She wore a navy blue business suit, and had a figure that put Barbie out of the running. In her hands were a briefcase, purse and a latte. She strode forward into the sea of people crossing the street.  
  
She walked a few blocks down and stopped in front of a department store window. Smiling, she looked over the elegant pink dress that was on display in the window. It had a long skirt and pink roses were sewn onto it in random places. She glanced at her watch, and then ran into the store. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the store with the dress wrapped in tissue in a bag.  
  
Ring! Ring! Her cell phone went off. She reached into her purse and grabbed it.  
  
"Serena Ryan," she said. The line crackled a bit.  
  
"Miss Ryan, can you tell me what time it is?" a man's voice asked. Serena smirked. She looked at her watch.  
  
"It is exactly 8:17 am, Jeff," Serena replied.  
  
"Do you know that you are exactly 17 minutes late?" Jeff growled. "And this isn't the first time, you know."  
  
"But there was an emergency!" Serena cried intently. She turned down the street. "I'll be there in one minute."  
  
"You better," Jeff coughed. There was some shouting in the background. Jeff shouted for them to be quiet. "I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Oh, this is the highlight of my day," Serena rolled her eyes. She turned into a tall gray building. The glass doors slid open as she walked in. "It better be important. I still have to finish up the Russian murder case from Chicago."  
  
"Yes, give that to Murray. He needs something to do. Now, I will tell you the case as soon as you get up here to my office."  
  
"All right," Serena closed her cell with a snap and pushed the up button on the elevator. The elevator arrived in a few moments. She stepped in along with a few other men and women. "Sir, could you push the top floor button for me?"  
  
"Sure, Miss," the man replied. He pushed the button for the 20th floor and the elevator began to move. Serena tapped her foot impatiently. The elevator stopped at six floors before it began to ascend to floor 20.  
  
With a ding, the elevator stopped and the silver doors slid open. Serena brushed back a piece of stray gold hair and stepped out of the elevator. Office cubicles surrounded her. Men and women darted around, laughing, talking and working. Serena waved to a few of them. She rounded a corner at the far end of the room.  
  
"Hey Molly," Serena greeted Jeff's secretary. Molly's wavy red hair was in a short French braid. She wore a red skirt suit. She looked up and smiled at Serena, stacking some papers on her neat desk.  
  
"Hi, Serena," Molly said. She closed out of a program on her computer and stood up to hug Serena. She saw the bag in Serena's hand. "Shopping?"  
  
"Hey," Serena smiled sheepishly. Molly laughed and pointed her in to the office beyond her desk. Serena went inside.  
  
The room was large and dark blue. A bookshelf covered the entire wall behind the mahogany desk across the room from the door. Two chairs and a table were to the left. A rectangular flat screen TV hung from the wall to the right. A balcony overlooking the city was on the left.  
  
"Serena!" Jeff called from over at his desk. His brown head was bent over some paperwork. He smiled at her as she sauntered in and sat down at in a plush chair. The rustle of her bag caught his attention and he frowned at her. "Your emergency?"  
  
"Yep, a fashion emergency," Serena proudly said. She crossed her legs and stared intently at him. "What's this big job?"  
  
"Well, there was a break in last night and –" Jeff's black phone rang, interrupting him. He sighed and picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
His brow furrowed in concentration as he listened to the other line. He nodded his head a few times, making small agreeing sounds. Serena leaned back into the comfort of the cushioned chair.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there," Jeff said. He hung up the phone and got up. "Something's come up. I'm needed at the Allridge Museum. Once I get back, we'll finish this discussion."  
  
"Sure thing, and when can I expect you back?" Serena asked as she stood up as well. Jeff grabbed his briefcase and gun from a drawer in the desk.  
  
"Um, probably this afternoon. After lunch," Jeff answered. He waved good-bye and left the room. Serena grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, pausing to switch off the light.  
  
"I'll be in my office finishing up the Chicago murder," Serena said as she walked by Molly. Molly nodded and continued typing on her computer. Serena walked down the hall to the left and opened the second door on the left. "My lovely office."  
  
The room was painted white. It was smaller than Jeff's but held a more cozy feeling. A tan desk with a computer and stacks of files was directly in front of the door on the other side of the room. Two large windows overlooked the street below. A mini refrigerator, couch, armchair, tall lamp, and table were placed to the left. To the right was a tall bookshelf. If you pulled one of the books out, it would swivel around to show a secret room where she sometimes stored items that weren't supposed to be seen.  
  
"Oh, how lovely," Serena whispered as her gaze fell on a large bouquet of roses lying on her desk. She walked over and grabbed the card. "To Serena Ryan, the most wonderful woman I have ever met, Love Bryan. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"So, are you going out with him again?" a brunette sauntered in to the room. Serena smirked and picked up the roses.  
  
"I don't think so," Serena replied. She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and smiled. Turning around, she found the lady pulling her pink dress out of the bag. "Bryan is a very nice man, but I don't think he's the right one for me, Lita."  
  
"Hah, you've said that about every man you've ever dated," Lita laughed as her green eyes sparkled. She placed the dress back into the bag after admiring it. Serena dropped her briefcase on her desk and dumped her latte cup into the pink waste basket. "You're, like, 24 years old! You should have a boyfriend by now."  
  
"I will, as soon as I find the right man. He's out there somewhere. I just have to find him," Serena said as she sat down at her desk and pulled out papers from the first folder on top of the nearest stack. "So what's up with you and Nick?"  
  
Lita smiled softly. She stuck out her left hand. Something glittered on the ring finger. Serena gasped.  
  
"Congratulations!" Serena cried. Lita blushed. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night, when we went walking in the park. It was so romantic. He bent down on one knee in a field of flowers and asked," Lita sighed as her eyes went starry. Serena giggled. "You're one of my bridesmaids."  
  
"I'm honored. When will it be?"  
  
"Probably in the summer sometime. It's April right now, so I was thinking we would have it in July."  
  
"Perfect. I can't wait."  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work, but you should call Bryan and go out with him again! He's such a nice guy," Lita said as she turned to leave. Serena rolled her eyes and stared at the red roses.  
  
"Maybe," Serena answered. As soon as Lita left, she got to work on her case files and paperwork.  
  
Hours later, she was interrupted by Lita opening the door. Serena waved her in as she hastily scribbled some more lines of notes and signed her name at the bottom of a document. Lita leaned over the desk.  
  
"It's lunchtime, Serena. Why don't you give the case a rest and come with me to lunch. Nick wants to meet me at the Olive Garden, but I would love some feminine company," Lita said. Serena looked up and smiled.  
  
"Just one sec and I'll be done," Serena replied. She piled the papers neatly and stuck them in a folder. She placed the folder in a metal box on the edge of her desk. "All right. I have finished the case paperwork."  
  
"Great! So I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten?" Lita asked. Serena nodded her head and went over to the computer to finish up a program. Lita walked out.  
  
Ten minutes later, Serena stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Lita. Giggling and talking, they made their way out of the building and out to the street. Lita hailed a taxi cab and they got in.  
  
"Olive Garden, please," Lita said as she scooted over to make room for Serena in the backseat. The driver nodded and pulled away from the curb as soon as the door was closed.  
  
The ride to the restaurant was quick. Both girls jumped out as soon as the cab stopped in front of the restaurant. Lita and Serena split the bill and walked towards the entrance to the Olive Garden.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Serena's cell phone went off. Serena rolled her eyes at Lita and pulled it out of her purse. They paused to wait for Serena to finish the call.  
  
"Serena Ryan," Serena stated into the phone.  
  
"Hey, babe," a male voice answered. Serena grimaced at the nickname. She covered the phone with one hand.  
  
"Sorry, Lita, I have to take this call. We'll go out to lunch another time, okay?" Serena asked. Lita frowned a bit but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you after lunch break," Lita replied and walked into the Olive Garden to meet Nick. Serena turned and began to walk the other way. She uncovered the phone and resumed talking.  
  
"Andrew! Didn't I tell you that if you called me that again I would have to castrate you?" Serena hissed into the phone. Andrew laughed. "Shut up!"  
  
"Look, I just called because I was in the neighborhood and wanted to hook up with you for lunch," Andrew said. Serena made a face.  
  
"Oh, fun. I get to spend time with my least favorite person in the world."  
  
"That hurts, Sere. Right to my heart."  
  
"You don't have one."  
  
"Neither do you, but as much as I love you and our little bickerings, boss sent me."  
  
"Did the painting come through okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he was happy with that, but it's about something else."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Meet me at the Wonderland Café in five minutes and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
Serena snapped her phone shut and walked in the direction of Wonderland Café. It wasn't too far from where she was, only about three blocks.  
  
The sun was warm. A few clouds drifted by, promising rain in a few days. Cars sped by, making lots of noise. Serena had to dodge a few reckless bikers. She soon came to the café.  
  
It was small and quaint. The inside was all white. A small arcade for kids was half of the café. The other half held booths and white tables for dining. Green plants and trees in pots grew everywhere. Large windows let the sun in to light the room.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss?" a waiter asked as he walked by. A few kids were at the arcade making loud noises as they blew up people in the games. Serena shook her head.  
  
"I'm just here to meet some one," Serena replied. The waiter hurried on. Serena looked around for Andrew and spotted him in a booth over to the right, by a large window. His blonde hair shone in the sun. He was facing away from her, towards the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Smirking, she began to sneak up on him. She made no sound. Andrew continued sipping his water and occasionally glancing out the window. Serena stood directly behind him. Taking a deep breath, she started to surprise him.  
  
"Don't even try it," Andrew said, still looking away from her. Serena pouted and sunk into the seat opposite him. His green eyes twinkled mischievously. "I could smell that lily perfume before you came in."  
  
"Hah hah," Serena replied. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Sere," Andrew whispered, watching her mouth. Serena smiled. She leaned over and bonked him on the head. He glared at her. It hadn't hurt him, but he wanted it to look like it had. "Ouch, I just want to have a little fun."  
  
"I'll tempt all I want, Drew. You lost your chance with me a long time ago," Serena laughed. "And what's this I here about you and a brunette leaving a club a few nights ago together? A new fling?"  
  
"I wish, but it was a one night stand," Andrew answered. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"You and your women," Serena sighed. "You really shouldn't be such a player. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Take me home and love me," Andrew replied, his eyes became puppyish. Serena laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You wish, Drew," Serena giggled. Then, she noticed the magazine Andrew was holding. She plucked it out of his hands. "'The Rich and Famous'? What's this for?"  
  
"Turn to page 143," Andrew said. Serena did as she was told. On the page was a picture of a handsome man. He had soft black hair and deep blue eyes. Serena gasped. "Damn he's hot. But what does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"He happens to own one of the largest diamonds in the world," Andrew stated. He turned the page for her. On the next page was a silhouette of a woman. In front of the silhouette was a gold ring. On the ring was the largest diamond Serena had ever seen, besides a few in England that belonged to the royal family. "Your next job is that."  
  
"And where is it?" Serena inquired. The diamond was enchanting. But the picture of the man was more so. He reminded her of some one. Some one she couldn't put her finger on. But who was he? Before she could look again at the picture, Andrew took back the magazine and pulled out a large envelope.  
  
"That man lives in England currently. He owns a castle and estate a little west of London, more towards Wales. His castle is known as the Hope Castle (made it up ^_^). Boss wants you to go there and infiltrate his castle. Get close to him and the diamond. Then, steal it. The pay is more than $750,000 dollars if you get it to Boss without anyone knowing you or he is involved. If you are going to steal it, Boss needs it by the end of May."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Nothing you can't handle."  
  
"I'll get it. It will be my best steal yet."  
  
"Great. I better get going then. Boss wants to know right away," Andrew said as he got up. Serena stood up as well. "I'll be seeing you, Sere. I might come with you to England to help you out."  
  
"As if I need your help," Serena smirked. Andrew laughed. He hugged Serena tightly. Serena thought it odd that he would hug her so tight. Sure enough, he let his hand drop to her butt and pinched it. Serena reared back and kicked him where it hurts guys most. Andrew fell to the floor. The kids in the arcade stopped their games and watched Andrew, laughing. "You bastard!"  
  
"You know it," Andrew whispered weakly from the floor. Serena huffed off to the entrance of the café.  
  
"See ya, darling," Serena called as she left the café, holding the envelope tightly in her hand. She tucked it inside her purse and headed back to her office.  
  
As soon as she got out of the elevator on the 20th floor, Lita ran over to her.  
  
"Jeff wants you ASAP in his office!" Lita cried. A few papers fell from the stack she was holding.  
  
"Calm down, Lita. What's wrong?" Serena asked. Her stomach growled a little then, reminding her that she had had no lunch.  
  
"Jeff went down to check out a burglary at a museum this morning and came back with a new case. It's big, that's all I know. He's all ready found out some new information and he's been walking around yelling at everyone and trying to find you. You're cell phone wasn't getting any reception, so no one could get through to you and everything's a mess!"  
  
"All right, I'll go to his office right now." Serena picked up the papers from Lita's stack and gave them to her. She quickly ran off. Everyone was busily doing something as Serena walked by. She went over to Jeff's office and walked in.  
  
Jeff was rustling through millions of papers. He smiled as soon as he saw Serena. Serena went in and sat down at the same chair she had sat in that morning. There were two men in back of Jeff talking and reading papers. One was on his cell phone.  
  
"Serena, finally! You'll never believe this!" Jeff shouted. Serena smiled weakly and waited for him to go on. "You know that thief that the C.I.A couldn't find?"  
  
Of course Serena knew who he was talking about, but she didn't say anything. She just gulped and shook her head.  
  
"The thief, Angel, stole a painting last night from a museum. The police and C.I.A. people got so fed up with out finding her or any clues that could lead to who or where she is, that they gave the case to us! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Woohoo," Serena said. "But why did you want me?"  
  
'Oh, I know why', Serena thought. 'This is just great. I am going to be assigned to catch myself. Shit.'  
  
"I am assigning you the case of finding who she is and capturing her. You're our top agent. I couldn't give it to anyone else."  
  
"Thank you, Jeff. I won't fail you," Serena replied. Inside she was shaking on how she was going to get out of this one.  
  
"And Simon, you know that undercover agent? Well, he found Angel's next target!"  
  
'Shit. This is even worse. Maybe I'll get lucky and he will send me off to South Africa on a fake target. Hah, that will never happen. Simon went out three years ago undercover somewhere and I don't even know where he is. When he gets back, he's my next victim. He must have some how infiltrated Boss's organization. Hmm, I'll have to tell Boss we have a leak.'  
  
"Simon found out that Angel wants to steal this actor guy's diamond!" Jeff went on with out noticing Serena's face getting more worried by the second.  
  
'Okay, this is the end of my career in the ABOSI. I am now officially dead. How the hell am I going to get out of this? I can't turn down the steal because then I'll have everyone laughing at me. Maybe I can still get out of this case.'  
  
"That's great, Jeff!" Serena cried enthusiastically. She pasted a fake smile on her face. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, we have decided to send you undercover. Angel won't suspect a thing. You'll be near the diamond ring all the time, and when Angel makes a move, you'll nab her. There is a catch though."  
  
"What?" Serena's face brightened at the chance of maybe getting out of this mess.  
  
"You have to go undercover as a contestant in this contest."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Well, it's one of those reality TV shows. This guy used to live here in America. Then, he got scouted and became a famous actor. Now, he's ready to find a wife and he's doing a reality TV show called 'Marry An Actor'. He is looking for a wife, so 20 American women are going to compete to be his bride. You'll spend like 5-6 weeks or so with him. At the end of each week he hands out roses to a certain number of ladies and they get to stay. The last woman marries him. I think that Angel is going to be one of those contestants and try and win the ring. So, you're going to be one of those girls trying to win his heart. Angel won't suspect a thing."  
  
Serena jumped up. Her eyes were wide with surprise and anger.  
  
"Are you crazy? No way in hell am I going to compete to marry an actor that I don't know and who probably is a stuck up ass! This is so stupid! I am not doing it!"  
  
Jeff stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. The tow men had stopped talking and were watching the scene with interest.  
  
"This will be good for the ABOSI. The government is thinking of terminating us. Everyone here will be jobless. You wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
Serena pouted. She looked down. There was no way out of this without getting everyone mad at her and never being able to face the world again.  
  
"All right, I'll do it. When do I leave?"  
  
"Yes! I knew I could count on you, Serena!" Jeff shouted. He hugged her. She weakly hugged him back. "We'll get started right away on your job arrangements."  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A\N: Is it getting better? I'm so excited about this story. I have never written anything like it. Review everyone! 10 reviews for the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
----- Serena gets briefed on her ABOSI job. -----  
  
------ Serena goes to England and begins her jobs. -----  
  
----- Serena meets Darien. ------ 


	3. England

Title: Super Agent Thief  
  
History: Serena is one of the youngest ever secret agents working for a branch of the U.S. government that only a select few people know about. The place where she works is called "ABOSI" (America's Bureau of Secret Intelligence), located in Albany, New York. On the outside it looks like a normal business building, but on the inside, it is a federal building full of agents, spies and many more people. What her fellow agents and co- workers don't know is that Serena leads a double life. Serena works for a very important and rich criminal mafia. She is their top thief\spy, also known as Angel, who is wanted in the United States, England, Japan, Russia, Germany and so many other countries, that no one could name them all. No one knows who she is though, for she is a master of disguise.  
  
Summary: Serena has an exciting life. She is a secret agent for the U.S.A and she works for a mafia as a spy and agent for them as well. Serena receives a job from her boss from the mafia to steal something from a rich actor in England. But, the ABOSI finds out about "Angel's" next steal. So, they assign Serena to go undercover to capture "Angel" before the thief can go through with her plans. What's even worse is that the rich actor is doing a show called "Marry an Actor" and 25 ladies from America are trying to win the actor's heart to be married to him, so Serena is entered as one of those ladies. But when Serena meets the bachelor actor, she finds out it's actually Darien Shields, the very man who made her high school years a living hell. What's Serena going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other movies that might tie in with this story. (It's loosely based on Miss Congeniality and Entrapment.) I don't own those.  
  
Chapter 3: England  
  
Serena sat behind her desk in her office. She stared blankly ahead while Jeff talked about her assignment.  
  
"So, your new name is going to be Alyssa White," Jeff said. Serena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Alyssa White? What kind of a name is that?" Serena scoffed. She thought a moment. "I would rather be named something like Lisa Taylor. Alyssa White is too feminine and weak."  
  
"Well, we've already got credit cards, information, and all that on Alyssa White, so you're out of luck."  
  
"You can say that again," Serena muttered and rolled her eyes. She picked up a photo ID. There was a picture of her on it. Underneath the picture was the background information on 'Alyssa White'. "So, I was born in San Francisco, California. I now reside in Manhattan. So far, it's good. I weigh 120 pounds. As if, Jeff! That's bull shit! Do I look like I weigh 120 pounds?!"  
  
Jeff bent over laughing. Serena glared at him. She got up and smacked him over the head. Tears formed in his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Serena growled.  
  
"It wasn't me who put that in there! I swear!" Jeff managed to say between giggles. Serena smacked him again, but continued reading.  
  
"I only weigh 115 pound, thank you very much," Serena whispered. Her eyes flew to the next sentence. "Blonde hair, blue eyes. I am 5'7''. Hmm. Close enough I guess. My occupation is a. . . What the hell?!"  
  
"Heh, well, we had to put something down that would make you look like a perfect girl for the actor," Jeff cried. Serena glared at him furiously. He shrugged and looked out the window. "It's not that bad."  
  
"It's not that bad? I am so not going to be a model! This is crap! Models get no where in this world once they hit, like, 25 years old. And it says here that I am 24! And there are no magazines to prove that I am a model! And do I even look like a model?!" Serena shouted. Jeff smiled weakly. Serena glared at him in suspicion. "What did you do?"  
  
"Promise not to be mad?" Jeff asked. Serena's eyes narrowed even more. Jeff produced a magazine from behind his back. Serena grabbed it and gasped at the cover. It was her in a white ball gown a few months ago at Christmas. There had been a party at the White House and she had been invited. Outside the ball room, there were many photographers and she had allowed one to take her picture. "See? You do look like a model! And this is the only magazine I have allowed to use that picture, so it is proof that you are."  
  
It was true that she looked beautiful that night. She had spent hours at a salon and spa and many other places to look that way. She wore pink eye shadow that brought out the green flecks in her eyes. Her hair was drawn back into a loose twist and curls cascaded down her back. The dress was strapless and had a hoop skirt that trailed behind her. She wore a tiara in her hair, for the party had been a costume one.  
  
"I am going to kill you once we're done with this," Serena said. Jeff patted her back. "Me as a model. You've got to be insane. I'm going to be a model for the next few weeks. Yuck."  
  
"But until then, I still get to tell you what to do on this," Jeff replied. Serena swatted his hand away. "Continue reading. I want to make sure the information is right."  
  
"All right. My parents are dead and I have one older brother named Alec. He is a prominent doctor in Seattle. I have three cats and a dog. I live in an expensive apartment, and that's pretty much it."  
  
"Good. So, your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 8 sharp. You will arrive in London some time later. There, a man or woman will pick you up and take you to Hope Castle. The other girls have already arrived, so you'll be the last. Filming for the show starts tomorrow or the next day after you get there. I hope you have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will," Serena said. She grabbed the rest of the papers on her new identity and sat down. "I will be reviewing my new identity all day, so if you need me, I'll be in here."  
  
"Great, and thank you, Serena. I owe you one," Jeff replied as he walked out the door.  
  
"You owe me many!" Serena cried after him. After he had closed the door, she sat down and began reading. "Okay, Serena, you just have to think. How do I get out of this? Think. . ."  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A few hours later  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Serena jumped up from where she had been sleeping in her chair. She looked around confusedly. Her eyes were focusing and un- focusing from being asleep. Some one knocked at the door again. Serena glanced out the window. The sun was going down.  
  
"Crap! I'm coming!" Serena shouted as she made her way over to the door. Opening it, she found Lita standing there. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey, it's getting late. Ready to go?" Lita asked. Her lavender purse hung loosely over her shoulder. She giggled as she saw Serena's face. "Sleeping?"  
  
"Don't tell Jeff," Serena laughed. "One minute."  
  
Serena ran over to her desk. She grabbed a few folders and stuck them into her brief case. She swung her purse over her shoulder and turned off her computer. Lita waited for her at the entrance of the office.  
  
"I'm going to miss you. How long will you be gone?" Lita asked. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Probably a few weeks," Serena answered. The two ladies made their way through the office cubicles and over to the elevator. "Tell Jeff that my office needs to be cleaned out while I'm gone."  
  
"Sure," Lita said. They paused and said good-bye once they left the building. Serena took a cab back to her apartment and Lita waited for Nick to pick her up.  
  
Serena walked up the stairs to her apartment. There were five rooms in all, a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. Each room was painted a different color. Serena opened the door and dropped the keys on the counter as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"I was waiting for you," a voice startled her from behind. She jumped and smacked the man behind her. He yelped and rubbed his sore shoulder.  
  
"You scared me, Drew!" Serena yelled. Andrew laughed. They walked over to the table where Andrew sat and Serena put her purse and briefcase down. "What are you doing here? You should be out at a club seducing five women. And didn't I revoke my key a while ago from you?"  
  
"Yeah, you did, but I made duplicates just in case I missed you, Sere," Andrew replied. Serena rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make herself dinner. "Actually, Boss sent me here. We're supposed to fly out together tomorrow. I'm going to be posing as an assistant to the director or some one."  
  
"This makes my day," Serena laughed. She pulled out a pot and poured some water in it and set it over the stove. "Top Ramen?"  
  
"Yes, please," Andrew answered. He got up and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," Serena warned as she pulled down two packs of noodles and another pot for Andrew. Andrew merely smiled and sat on the counter. "You know, you could help."  
  
"I like watching you do it."  
  
"More like you like watching the back side of me as I reach for these bowls and stuff, right?"  
  
"You got me there. So, are you nervous about the two jobs?"  
  
"How do you know about them?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do about them."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
"Let me stay here tonight."  
  
"You aren't getting anything from me if you stay."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"All right then, help me."  
  
"Win the competition."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena dropped the pot she was pouring the noodles out of. "I am not marrying an actor."  
  
"If you win, you get the diamond no matter what. So, you can "steal" it and then give it to Boss, and tell everyone that you didn't want to marry the actor and that you gave the ring away. Then you would have stopped "Angel" from getting it and both sides would be happy," Andrew explained. Serena handed him his bowl of noodles and glared at him. They walked over to the table and began to eat.  
  
"What if I don't win?" Serena asked. "I'm not the type of girl that everyone wants."  
  
"Try," Andrew replied. He slurped up a big forkful of noodles.  
  
"Maybe. There is still some time to think about it," Serena said. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
Andrew and Serena talked for a while and then washed the dishes. Serena jumped onto the sofa and began to watch an episode of Charmed. Andrew joined her after finishing up his dishes. They watched TV for a while and then headed to bed.  
  
"Good night, Sere," Andrew said. He hopped into bed and pulled the covers over his body. He was wearing boxers only. Serena wore pink pajama bottoms and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. She got into bed as well. She flicked off the light and snuggled into the covers and Andrew's warm body. (And no, they don't do "it". They're just really good friends.)  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Andrew shook Serena gently. She was sprawled across the bed, hugging a pillow. Andrew shook her again, but she didn't move. He sighed. "If you're not getting up, I'm leaving without you."  
  
"Mmph," Serena moaned. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Andrew. It hit him in the face.  
  
"Thanks, Sere," Andrew said. Serena rolled over and tried to dig deeper into the covers. Andrew threw the pillow back at Serena. "If you're not up in 30 seconds, then no breakfast!"  
  
Serena merely rolled over again and grabbed the other pillow to cover her head. Andrew grabbed the covers and yanked them off Serena. She yelped at the sudden coldness and jumped up to chase Andrew around the bedroom, yelling curses and hitting him with her pillow. Andrew laughed and ran out towards the kitchen. Serena rubbed her eyes and grabbed a pair of low-cut jeans and a red shirt. She headed towards the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Serena emerged from the bathroom looking beautiful. Andrew had put their suitcases out by the door. He handed her a plate of pancakes.  
  
"It's almost time to leave. We have to be at the airport around seven or so," Andrew said as he and Serena began eating. The pancakes quelled Serena's hunger and she nodded. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid. Andrew wore a plaid shirt and jeans.  
  
"Damn! I haven't even packed!"  
  
"Don't worry. I packed for you."  
  
"And what did you pack? All lacy bras and underwear?" Andrew smirked and shrugged mischievously. Serena rolled her eyes, but trusted that that wasn't true.  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Yeah, do I have to sit by you on the plane?" Serena asked and made a face.  
  
"Yep," Andrew replied proudly and put his dishes in the dishwasher. Serena did the same.  
  
"Fine, but I am not sharing the same room with you at the castle place," Serena said as she walked over to grab her purse. "Who am I rooming with anyways?"  
  
"I think you're rooming with another girl or two from the contestants," Andrew answered. Serena and Andrew grabbed their things and headed down to the lobby of the apartment\penthouse building.  
  
"Miss Ryan?" an older man asked. Serena nodded. The man motioned for her to follow him to the limo waiting outside the building. They drove over to the airport and boarded the plane.  
  
Ten hours later, Serena stepped from the plane looking very tired. Andrew hugged her and she pushed him away. He smirked and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wow! So, this is England! Are you happy to be here?" Andrew asked Serena. She shrugged.  
  
"Happy as a clam," Serena replied and looked around sleepily. Her face went thoughtful for a moment. "Ew, clams. Gross."  
  
"Hah, well I don't think you'll be eating those here."  
  
"Thank the Lord."  
  
"Hey look! There's a lady with our names on a board! She must be taking us to Hope Castle!"  
  
"Joy."  
  
"You know it. Okay, let's go."  
  
Serena and Andrew went over to the lady and introduced themselves. They got into another limo and began the two hour drive to Hope Castle. Serena slept through most of it, after ordering the driver to stop at a McDonalds for fries and a milkshake. She woke up about ten minutes from the castle.  
  
"Good to see you awake," Andrew greeted her as she opened her eyes. Serena smacked him and stretched. "We're almost there."  
  
"What's the itinerary for when I reach the castle?" Serena asked. She looked out the window. Thousands of acres of green hills covered the horizon. Lots of trees were in bloom and meadows with deer and other animals lay before the hills.  
  
"Well, this guy named Melvin called a while ago on your cell phone. You didn't wake up, so I answered for you. He said that tonight you would meet the bachelor actor guy on television. There is to be a welcoming ball. And you'll meet the bachelor guy there. It starts at 8 pm."  
  
"What?! A ball? I have no ball gowns!"  
  
"Calm down, Sere. This designer guy has designed ball gowns for you. No worries."  
  
"Yeah, you're not the one who has to be presented to this actor at a ball on live television whom you have NEVER met."  
  
"I'll be there. I just won't be on television."  
  
"What ever. Oh, wow. Is that the castle?"  
  
A tall stone castle came into view as the limo turned a corner around a hill. A beautiful blue lake spread off to the side. Thousands of trees grew all around it. The castle had four towers and a bridge that ran across a river from the lake. The castle was huge and pretty in an ancient medieval way.  
  
The limo stopped as it went over the bridge and swung around in front of the main entrance. The door to the limo was opened by a man in an expensive suit.  
  
"Miss White and Mr. Harlow?" the man asked. Serena raised an eyebrow at Andrew's fake name. Andrew nodded his head at the man. They scooted out of the limo. A few bellboys grabbed their luggage from the trunk. The limo left. Serena gazed up at the castle, smiling. "Welcome to Hope Castle. May your stay be a pleasant one."  
  
'Oh, it will.' Serena thought with a smile. 'It will.'  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A\N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. And for those of you read this story and haven't reviewed – REVIEW. Even if it is one word. I enjoy positive feedback. It makes me like to continue my story. I love all reviews! Well, maybe not the bad ones as much. But continue reviewing.  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
----- Serena goes to the ball. -----  
  
----- Serena meets Darien and sparks fly. Uh oh. ----- 


	4. Darien and the Ball

Title: Super Agent Thief  
  
History: Serena is one of the youngest ever secret agents working for a branch of the U.S. government that only a select few people know about. The place where she works is called "ABOSI" (America's Bureau of Secret Intelligence), located in Albany, New York. On the outside it looks like a normal business building, but on the inside, it is a federal building full of agents, spies and many more people. What her fellow agents and co- workers don't know is that Serena leads a double life. Serena works for a very important and rich criminal mafia. She is their top thief\spy, also known as Angel, who is wanted in the United States, England, Japan, Russia, Germany and so many other countries, that no one could name them all. No one knows who she is though, for she is a master of disguise.  
  
Summary: Serena has an exciting life. She is a secret agent for the U.S.A and she works for a mafia as a spy and agent for them as well. Serena receives a job from her boss from the mafia to steal something from a rich actor in England. But, the ABOSI finds out about "Angel's" next steal. So, they assign Serena to go undercover to capture "Angel" before the thief can go through with her plans. What's even worse is that the rich actor is doing a show called "Marry an Actor" and 25 ladies from America are trying to win the actor's heart to be married to him, so Serena is entered as one of those ladies. But when Serena meets the bachelor actor, she finds out it's actually Darien Preston, the very man who made her high school years a living hell. What's Serena going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other movies that might tie in with this story. (It's loosely based on Miss Congeniality and Entrapment.) I don't own those.  
  
A\N: Thank you everyone for my super duper lovely reviews everyone! I am so glad you like it!  
  
Princess of Enchantment: You are, like, my favorite author in the entire world! I absolutely adore your stories! I am so excited that you reviewed my story!  
  
Miiaevia: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You have reviewed all my Sailor Moon stories on all the chapters and I love them all! Kudos and cookies and candy for you!  
  
TriGemini: I love your reviews! Thank you for them! They inspire me!  
  
Fate's Child: Thank you for reviewing! I love all of them!  
  
Chapter 4: The Meeting of Darien  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
Serena looked up at the grand staircases that led up to the second floor. A crystal table sat in the center of the entry hall with a blue vase and roses in full bloom on it. A rich red carpet covered the floor. The walls were white with painted flowers on some, and gray stone on others. She unconsciously took Andrew's hand at the sight of the wonderful inside of the castle. Andrew squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Ah, you must be the beautiful Miss Alyssa White," a lady greeted Serena as she came down the left staircase. Her hair was cut short and colored blue. Her blue eyes were warm and welcoming. She wore a pair of jeans and a white sweater. "And you are Mr. Drew Harlow, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Andrew returned the greeting. He shook her hand. Serena shook the lady's hand next.  
  
"My name is Amy Porter and I am the director of this TV show, 'Marry and Actor'," Amy said. She looked Serena over from head to toe to evaluate her. "Hmm, well, you sure out do the other girls in the beauty category. The other girls are beautiful, but you have your own something."  
  
"Thank you," Serena blushed. Amy noticed that Serena and Andrew were holding hands.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Amy asked, frowning. Serena and Andrew leapt apart.  
  
"No! We're just best friends," Serena answered hastily. Her blush flamed crimson. Amy smiled again.  
  
"All right, let me take you two on a tour of the castle so you can get to know your surroundings," Amy said and began to walk further into the castle. Serena and Andrew followed. "The north tower is off limits to all contestants. That is where the actor lives currently. The west tower is where half the ladies will be staying and the east tower is where the other half are staying. The south tower is open to anyone."  
  
Amy led them up stair cases and through hallways. She pointed out rooms such as the tea room, the sun room, the indoor pool, the library, the study, and the kitchen and dining hall.  
  
"Now for the outdoors, there is the lake. It winds around the castle and a small stream heads east from here into the woods. Alyssa, be careful if you decide to go swimming or exploring into the woods near the stream. A waterfall empties into a smaller lake about a mile or so east of here. You could drown," Amy explained. Serena rolled her eyes. She was not a damsel in distress when it came to water, but she kept silent to keep up the image of one. "There is a pool that was recently added on over on the large west deck. It has a hot tub and bar open from 12 noon to 12 midnight. Also, there are some dangerous wild animals out in the woods. Do be careful and quiet if you go into the woods. The stables are south at the edge of the forest. Tennis courts and croquet are on the lawns north of here. Boats are available if you wish to ride out into the lake."  
  
"Geez, this guy is loaded," Serena whispered to Andrew as Amy continued talking about badminton. "I don't feel bad about stealing from him anymore. And who is this guy anyway? He looked familiar, but I don't think that I have seen him in any recent movies."  
  
"Perhaps it's because you haven't been to any movies for a while," Andrew whispered back. He bent lower to her ear. "If you want though, I wouldn't mind taking you out to a movie, but I can't guarantee that we'll see any of it."  
  
"Bastard!" Serena said and pushed Andrew. He laughed and shoved her back. "I wouldn't go out with you for the world!"  
  
"That hurts me, S-Lissie," Andrew replied almost slipping on her name.  
  
"More like your ego. And what's with the nick name? Lissie sounds like Barbie's new best friend."  
  
"Introduce to me to her, kay?"  
  
"You wish. You're such a freak."  
  
"Hey, that may be, but I am the hottest freak you know."  
  
"So, do you guys want to see where you're staying?" Amy asked, breaking the fight between Andrew and Serena. Serena nodded and as soon as Amy turned her back, shoved Andrew into a wall and ran to catch up with Amy.  
  
"Where are all the girls and TV people?" Serena asked as she looked around. They had seen only a few scarce people around. "And what about this actor? When do I meet him?"  
  
"The ladies are currently in their rooms or at the spa getting ready for the ball tonight. My crew is setting up for the shoots tonight in the ball room. And as for our star, I have no idea where or what he is doing right now," Amy answered. She stopped in front of a door and motioned for Andrew to go in. "This will be your room, Mr. Harlow."  
  
"Call me Drew," Andrew cut in. Amy smiled.  
  
"All right, Drew. You have this room to yourself until the photographer arrives here in about an hour. He is going to be your room mate. We'll leave you to settle in. Come, Miss White. We are off to the west tower," Amy said. Serena waved good-bye to Andrew and followed Amy up to the east tower.  
  
"You should call me Alyssa," Serena told Amy. Amy smiled.  
  
"Then, call me Amy," Amy replied. She made a few comments as they headed up a flight of stairs and corridors. "Now, there are three small floors in this tower. Each floor has about four rooms with one or two bathrooms to share. Your room is on the top floor. Let's see who you'll be rooming with."  
  
Amy produced a clipboard from her black bag. She pulled out her reading glasses and slipped them on. Flipping through a few pages she pointed her finger to one marked "Room Arrangements".  
  
"Hmm, oh! You will be rooming with Miss Mina Davis and Miss Angela Everest."  
  
"Sounds like a party."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Serena and Amy traveled up one more flight of stairs and arrived in front of a door.  
  
"Inside, you and Miss Davis will be sharing a suite. Miss Everest is across the hall in a smaller room. I will leave you here to become acquainted with your new roommates and fellow rivals. Until tonight then, Alyssa."  
  
"See you later," Serena called after Amy as she went back down the stairs. Serena turned back towards the door. Pop music could be heard softly from the crack beneath the wooden door. Serena knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" a feminine voice yelled from within. The door burst open and a pretty blonde popped out, smiling. "Oh my God! You must be Alyssa! How are you? I'm so excited that you're here! We are going to have so much fun together!"  
  
"Ye-"Before Serena could say anything, she was pulled through the door and into the suite by Mina.  
  
The room was large. There were two fluffy beds perpendicular to one wall. Two bureaus were sitting nicely against the adjacent wall. A door that led to a huge closet was next to the door that led to a pink bathroom. There was a couch and table and TV set up in one corner of the odd shaped room. In between the beds was a door that led to a balcony. Clothes were scattered all around the room. Serena's luggage was stacked neatly at the foot of her bed.  
  
"My name is Mina! I am 25 years old. I am an actress, but not as popular as Darien. So, what do you do?" Mina practically tore Serena's arm out of its socket. Serena found the source of the music to be the TV. It was turned on and set to a music video channel.  
  
"Um, I'm a model," Serena answered. It took her a moment to remember that she wasn't Serena anymore, but Alyssa. "I'm 24."  
  
"I am so psyched to be here, aren't you? I can't believe that they would pick me out of all the women in America vying over him. I think that we are meant to be. Do you believe in true love?" Mina asked in a whirlwind of questions. Serena's head spun a bit trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. Suddenly, Mina glanced at the clock. "Oh my God! It's all ready 3 o'clock? We have to get ready, Alyssa! Come on! Our dresses are in the closet."  
  
Mina dragged Serena over to the closet. There were two black bags that held the dresses in them hanging up in the closet. Mina grabbed hers and Serena took down hers.  
  
"All right, I'll shower first while you look at your dress and shoes and coordinate your make up! We only have four hours!" Mina grabbed on to Serena and they went into the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was pink with pink towels and pink rugs. There was a large bathtub by a window in the corner. The shower was in the other corner and a sink was in the middle of the two. On the opposite side was a large mirror and counter filled with make up and hair things. Serena sat down on a plush seat and hung up her dress on a rack beside Mina's.  
  
"Where do we go when we're done?" Serena asked Mina. Mina turned on the shower so hot water poured out.  
  
"Downstairs and all the girls should meet in the lobby," Mina answered and pulled back her long blonde hair that was a shade darker than Serena's. Her sky blue eyes lit up as her thoughts drifted to the ball. Serena sighed and turned back to the make up counter and began to look through eye shadows and lip sticks as Mina had said to do.  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A few hours later, Serena and Mina emerged from the bathroom looking beautiful. Mina's hair was pulled back into a golden yellow bow. Her dress was gold and had little red gem straps over her shoulder and red sequins glittered in the light from the folds of her ball gown.  
  
Serena was wearing a deep blue gown with a transparent purple layer on top. It brought out the deep blue in her eyes. She wore her hair up in an elegant twist with small faux diamonds clipped in. Her dress was strapless and a long "V" went down on her back, revealing creamy skin.  
  
Mina looked over Serena and nodded her approval. Serena blushed and admired herself in the mirror. Turning slightly to her left side, she took in the long blue train. A darker blue ribbon was tied around her waist. Mina smoothed the last wrinkle for her.  
  
"Ready to meet our God?" Mina asked as she stood up. Serena had to bite her tongue in order to not say anything that would jeopardize her new identity. She pasted a smile on.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Serena answered. Mina smiled and went over to the door.  
  
Beep! Be-Beep! Beep! Serena's cell phone went off where it was lying on a bed. Serena ran over and answered it. Mina huffed and started to tap her dyed shoe.  
  
"Go on! I'll be there in a sec!" Serena whispered. Mina nodded and left the room. Serena turned back to the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Serena greeted.  
  
"I just wanted to call and see how you're doing," Jeff said. Serena pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, let's see how I'm doing. I'm currently wearing a huge ball gown and covered in make up from head to toe. I've had to spend the last 4 hours cramped up in a bathroom with the most hyper woman I have ever met. And I'm about to meet this actor dude who could eventually turn out to be my fiancé! How the hell do you think I'm doing? AND I have no lead whatsoever on "Angel"!" Serena exclaimed into the phone.  
  
"Calm down. I've had everyone researching Angel and I got some new information. Angel is one of the women trying to win the actor's heart!" Jeff said excitedly. Serena fell off the bed with a thump. "Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Serena managed to say as she climbed off the ground. "Angel is one of the contestant ladies?"  
  
"Yep and we don't think she'll go after the diamond until later. The diamond is currently housed the Tower of London. It will be carefully transported to Hope Castle when there are three ladies left, so there won't be as much risk for some one to steal it. You won't need to do anything other than watch all the ladies carefully and report to us if you have a lead."  
  
"Sure, sure. I gotta go to the ball now, Jeff."  
  
"All right, talk to ya later."  
  
"Mm hmm," Serena answered and flipped the cell phone shut. She threw the phone back onto the bed and got up to go downstairs to the ball that awaited her. "Okay, Serena, you can do this. Breathe in and out and let's go downstairs and meet all those wonderful ladies Mina has been jabbering about nonstop since I arrived here."  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
Serena descended the stairs into an open room filled with flowers and fake trees. Ribbons and glitter hung everywhere. The other 24 ladies were sitting on red plush chairs, chatting with everyone around them. A few men and women dashed about carrying stuff and talking on walkie-talkies. She saw Mina and went to sit at the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Alyssa! We've been waiting for you. Girls, this is Alyssa White," Mina introduced Serena to the four ladies facing her. "Alyssa, this is Emerald." Emerald had long greenish hair and bright green eyes. Serena held back a laugh in her head on where Emerald had gotten her name. "This is Melissa." Melissa had long white blonde hair that looked to be dyed. She had soft brown eyes and was tall. Melissa smiled at Serena, as Emerald had only glared at her. "And this is Michelle." Michelle shook Serena's hand. She had long wavy blue hair and blue eyes. Each wore dresses that matched their eye or hair color.  
  
"Good evening everyone!" a woman jumped up to the podium in front of the 25 ladies. All the ladies turned around to face the woman. "My name is Amara Walker, and I am the producer of this show. Let me explain a few things before we go inside to the ball.  
  
"There will be no outrageous displays of affection towards our bachelor. The ball will start in a few minutes and you all shall go inside. There will be food, drink and other hired men to dance with. Our actor shall be introduced at exactly 8:30 pm. He will come down and mingle with everyone. Camera crews are everywhere, so be extra careful. The ball shall end at 11:00 pm. Darien will say good-night to you one by one at the door.  
  
"We also have made a slight change in plans. You all know that the ceremony is tomorrow night. You have been secretly filmed and tonight, the American people will watch you arriving here and learn about you. At the ceremony tomorrow, the people will choose one person that will move on to the next round without the bachelor giving her a present to stay, or asking her to stay. That person will receive a special present to stay on at the end of the ceremony. Good luck, ladies. Have fun and remember that you are being filmed."  
  
All the young women stood up and began to walk down a hall towards two white double doors. Serena nervously clutched the folds of her dress as she neared the doors. Mina patted her hand, giving a reassuring smile. Serena tried to smile back.  
  
'Pull yourself together, girl!' Serena thought. She mentally kicked her self. 'You're getting all nervous over nothing. It's not as if you HAVE to marry the bachelor.'  
  
There was a man standing in front of the doors. He motioned for the ladies to be quiet.  
  
"Inside these doors is the ball room. You will be called in, in alphabetical order. Please find your place in line. And do not stare at the camera as you walk down the steps," the man said. Serena turned and went down to the end of the line. She found out that she was the last person to go in for no other girl had a last name after hers. The man began to call names. "Molly Albert."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and focused on calming herself as the line shortened. Mina laughed excitedly as she went through the doors. Finally, it was Serena's turn.  
  
"Alyssa White," the man called. Serena stepped forwards through the doors and into the ball room.  
  
It was huge. The walls were white and Corinthian pillars came down a few feet from the walls. Long, colorful silks had been draped everywhere. Flowers and vines were beautifully placed around the room. In one corner were white tables where one could drink and eat. A long red carpet was laid on the stairs and rolled out to the edge of the dancing floor. A large chandelier made of crystal hung from the ceiling. All the other ladies were all around talking and drinking, waiting for the bachelor.  
  
Serena looked up and saw the camera people. There was a black machine that held the camera and a man a few feet above Serena. She smiled and gracefully walked down the steps to join the other ladies.  
  
"Oh, Alyssa, isn't this lovely?" Mina asked when Serena walked over to her and some other ladies. Serena smiled and nodded. "And look at that cute guy over there with the black clipboard!"  
  
Serena glanced over to where Mina was pointing to and laughed. It was Andrew. He was wearing a blue suit and was talking rapidly to a camera man. He looked over at Serena and the ladies near her and waved. Mina sighed as he winked at her.  
  
"If I wasn't in this competition, I would most definitely ask him out," Mina said.  
  
"I could introduce him to you if you want," Serena stated. Mina turned excitedly towards her. She squealed happily and nodded her head. "Come on then. The bachelor isn't due here for about five minutes."  
  
Serena and Mina made their way over to Andrew. The man Andrew was talking to left and Andrew turned towards the ladies. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Mina. Serena gagged as Mina giggled and played coy with him.  
  
"Drew, this is my friend and room mate Mina. Mina, this is my best friend Drew Harlow," Serena introduced them. Andrew bowed over Mina's out stretched hand.  
  
"Enchante, mademoiselle," Andrew whispered in French to Mina. Mina giggled again and curtsied to him. Serena silently backed away and began to weave between ladies and find something to eat.  
  
"Serena?!" a feminine voice shouted. Serena started and whirled around. A lovely lady dressed in pink stood there. Serena's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ann?" Serena yelled. She glanced around for any cameras and grabbed Ann's arm. They walked over to a secluded corner. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Boss heard about your job at ABOSI and your job with him. He called me up and told me to get here and join the contest. He wants to make sure that he gets the diamond."  
  
"And he doubts my ability?"  
  
"He doesn't, but I do."  
  
"Fuck you, Ann."  
  
"Don't go there, Serena. Anyways, now that I am here, you can leave. It's time for you to retire as a thief. I can steal the diamond."  
  
"I will steal the diamond. And you can't steal the diamond if you get cut from the show. And believe me, you will be cut."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Trumpets blared in the back ground. Ann patted her brown hair and smoothed her dress. She smirked once in Serena's direction and then hurried off to meet the bachelor. Serena stood there glaring at her from the corner.  
  
"If I can't kill her, I can kill some one else," Serena whispered evilly. She walked forward into the crowd of ladies. Her prey was no where in sight, but she could find him later.  
  
The ball room doors opened. All the ladies held their breaths, and in walked the actor. His dark hair was shining in the light. He wore an Armani black suit and tie. The first thing that came to Serena's mind was that he was the definition of Prince Charming in a tall, dark and handsome way.  
  
"Damn, he's hotter in person," Serena whispered. The actor made his way down the stairs, smiling.  
  
"Good evening, ladies," the actor greeted at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome to Hope Castle. My name's Darien Preston and I can't wait to meet all of you."  
  
Serena's face frowned at the name of the actor. She hadn't known who the actor was until now. It hadn't seemed important since he was rich and handsome. But that name sounded so familiar to her. It was on the tip of her tongue.  
  
The music started up again abruptly. Serena watched as Darien picked the nearest girl to him to dance with. The other ladies watched jealously from the side lines or conversed together.  
  
'He is so familiar,' Serena thought. 'Darien Preston. Where do I know him from?'  
  
Serena shook her head and turned to go find Mina. She decided not to let this Mr. Shields take over her brain. She walked over to Mina, who was standing by Michelle. They were holding glasses of wine and talking about who was more handsome, Orlando Bloom with blonde hair, or with brown hair.  
  
"Hey, girls," Serena greeted them. She grinned mischievously at Mina. "Where's Drew?"  
  
"He left to do something for the producer," Mina replied. Michelle nodded.  
  
"So who do you think is going to get picked tomorrow to stay on?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Hopefully not Emerald," Serena laughed. She pointed to where Darien was dancing with Angela Everest. Emerald had considerably lowered the bust line of her gown and was taking every opportunity to make him look at her. The ladies laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot this tid bit of information!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Serena and Michelle cried. Mina motioned for them to come closer so no one else could hear.  
  
"Drew just told me a while ago that he found out that Darien's girlfriend is in the competition!" Mina said. Serena and Michelle gasped.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way. Apparently this was all just a publicity stunt and Darien will pick his girlfriend at the end. Or, if he finds some one new, he'll pick her, but it's most likely going to be his girlfriend!" Mina whispered. Serena wrinkled her nose. "But you can't say anything to anyone! The contract that everyone signed says that you can't give away any details to anyone or quit the show or they'll sue you."  
  
"Hey look! He's coming our way!" Michelle pointed to Darien, who was making his way over to the three ladies. Serena's eyes widened and she quickly backed out and made her way across the room as far from Darien as she could.  
  
"I don't want to meet him just yet. I wonder who his girlfriend is though," Serena asked herself. She looked around at all the ladies. Suddenly, she was roughly grabbed from behind and dragged into a shadow of a pillar. Andrew's face came into view from the light flickering of the candles. "Drew! What are you doing?"  
  
"Did you hear about Darien and his girlfriend?" Andrew asked. Serena nodded. "Well, I'm going to help you with that. I edited the film a while ago and made you look the best on TV. If Darien doesn't pick you, then America will."  
  
"Thanks for the lack of faith in me."  
  
"Hey, you're my girl and no one is going to change that."  
  
"Get a life. And what's this about Ann being here?"  
  
"What? Ann's here? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep, she came up to me a while ago. So, you didn't know about this?"  
  
"No, Boss didn't tell me. Is she after the diamond too?"  
  
"Yeah, Boss doesn't want failure I guess. Damn it all. I can so get the diamond! I hope she gets cut!"  
  
"No wonder she looked so familiar on the tape. But she had blonde hair a while ago."  
  
"No doubt she dyed it. God! What am I going to do now?"  
  
"You have to get the diamond first."  
  
"Yeah, but to do that I have to make it to the top three or whatever."  
  
"I have faith in you."  
  
"I don't think I can do it."  
  
"This guy is handsome and rich. Go out there and turn on your charm and win his heart. Charm him like you did that prime minister guy when you wanted to get his ruby ring. Remember?"  
  
Serena punched Andrew.  
  
"That was a once in a lifetime thing. You shouldn't have been watching that anyways."  
  
"What can I say? I've kept you long enough though. Go out there and win his heart."  
  
"Whatever, but you better be on my side and not help Ann."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Serena walked back out into the beautiful ball room and joined the ladies. A few were out on the dance floor dancing with men along with Darien. Serena looked around for a waiter. She saw one and hurried over.  
  
"White or red?" the waiter asked her as she reached him.  
  
"Red, please," Serena answered. The waiter handed her a glass of red wine and hurried off. Serena turned around to go find some one to talk to and bumped into some one. A few drops of wine flew onto the man's jacket. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's fine," the man assured her. Serena grabbed a cloth napkin and began to wipe at the red stains.  
  
"No, I should have watched where I was going. How can I pay you back?" Serena asked. She dabbed a bit more at the stains. The man's hand enclosed her hand. A warmth spread through Serena and made her tingle. She looked up into the deepest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. Darien smiled at her. He took the napkin and gave it to a waiter passing by.  
  
"Why don't you start by giving me your name," Darien replied. Serena smiled.  
  
"My name is Alyssa White," Serena said. Serena put her glass to her lips and took a sip.  
  
"I'm Darien Preston," Darien stated. He ruffled his hand through his hair and shook his head to let it settle.  
  
"Phh!" Serena spit out her wine as she finally remembered why Darien looked so familiar to her. That thing he just did with his hair brought back memories. Darien's patted her back as she coughed a little.  
  
"I never knew I had such an effect on people," Darien joked. Serena smiled weakly, but inside she was fuming. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just great," Serena answered. Darien smiled.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Alyssa?"  
  
"Um, well, maybe a little bit later. I was just heading off to the ladies room."  
  
"All right, I will save you a dance then."  
  
Serena nodded and smiled. Darien sauntered off into a group of giggling girls. As soon as he turned his back Serena whipped around and began marching off towards a side exit. She tilted her head back and drained the glass of wine in one gulp and smacked it down onto a table by the exit and grabbed another glass. She hurried out of the ball room.  
  
"Darien Preston. Who would have thought?" Serena half laughed half growled. "The person who single handedly ruined my adolescent life, is now rich and famous and could be my future fiancé. My life rocks."  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
A\N: Sorry if it ended weirdly, and for not updating for a while. I've been so busy. Her past will be explained in the next chapter or so. And thank you for reviewing! I love them all! And continue!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
----- The first day with Darien Preston. -----  
  
----- Serena makes a plan. -----  
  
----- Maybe the ceremony on who gets cut and who stays. ----- 


	5. Prelude to the Ceremony

Title: Super Agent Thief  
  
History: Serena is one of the youngest ever secret agents working for a branch of the U.S. government that only a select few people know about. The place where she works is called "ABOSI" (America's Bureau of Secret Intelligence), located in Albany, New York. On the outside it looks like a normal business building, but on the inside, it is a federal building full of agents, spies and many more people. What her fellow agents and co- workers don't know is that Serena leads a double life. Serena works for a very important and rich criminal mafia. She is their top thief\spy, also known as Angel, who is wanted in the United States, England, Japan, Russia, Germany and so many other countries, that no one could name them all. No one knows who she is though, for she is a master of disguise.  
  
Summary: Serena has an exciting life. She is a secret agent for the U.S.A and she works for a mafia as a spy and agent for them as well. Serena receives a job from her boss from the mafia to steal something from a rich actor in England. But, the ABOSI finds out about "Angel's" next steal. So, they assign Serena to go undercover to capture "Angel" before the thief can go through with her plans. What's even worse is that the rich actor is doing a show called "Marry an Actor" and 25 ladies from America are trying to win the actor's heart to be married to him, so Serena is entered as one of those ladies. But when Serena meets the bachelor actor, she finds out it's actually Darien Preston, the very man who made her high school years a living hell. What's Serena going to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any other movies that might tie in with this story. (It's loosely based on Miss Congeniality and Entrapment.) I don't own those.  
  
Chapter 5: Prelude to the Ceremony  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
Serena walked back into the ball room after a while. The ball was almost over and the ladies were fighting for his attention one last time. She kept to the shadows thinking that if he didn't see her he wouldn't find out who she was.  
  
'Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not Serena Ryan anymore, I'm Alyssa White!' Serena thought. 'He won't recognize me. High school was a long time ago.'  
  
"I've been looking for you," a masculine voice startled her out of her thoughts. She yelped and spun around, ready to karate chop the guy who had snuck up on her. She inwardly gasped at who it was.  
  
"Darien, how nice to see you," Serena managed to get out. She looked around, trying to see if she could run off.  
  
"I believe you still owe me a dance," Darien said smoothly. Serena nodded and put on a forced smile.  
  
"Why yes I do."  
  
Unfortunately, Serena thought.  
  
Darien led her out to the dance floor as the orchestra struck up a slow song. The smell of his aftershave made Serena want to lean closer to him. She fought the urge with all her might.  
  
'Cool it, Serena. This is Darien, the jock, we're talking about here. Remember all those times you cried because of him and his friends?'  
  
The years had added extra sexiness to him though. He was so much more whole than he was in high school.  
  
"You seem rather quiet. Do you not like it here?"  
  
"No, it's really great. I've never been to England before. It's quite fun." Serena smiled and chatted away. Darien seemed to be inching towards her slowly. This caused Serena's heart to pound louder and louder, until it roared in her ears.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Darien asked. Serena's face froze.  
  
'Oh, God. I can't remember my fake occupation. Damn. Think, Serena. Think!' Serena thought. 'Was it a teacher? No. Oh!'  
  
"I'm a model!" Serena said proudly. A little too proudly. Instantly, she mentally kicked herself for saying it like that. Darien laughed though.  
  
"You look like one. What clothes do you model?"  
  
"Um, right now, I'm modeling . . . swim suits." Serena blushed. Why had she said that?  
  
"That's nice. Maybe I could see some pictures sometime?"  
  
Serena's blush burned crimson.  
  
The orchestra finished the last phrase and stood to bow. Serena pulled away from Darien quickly and clapped for the musicians with everyone else.  
  
"We should spend some more time together tomorrow." Darien held on to her hand. Serena smiled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Great," Serena replied. Inside, she was screaming "No!"  
  
Suddenly, a brunette came up from behind Darien and looped her arms around his waist. Startled, he let go of Serena's hand and turned to the woman.  
  
She had long black hair that was twisted up into a delicate knot at the base of her neck. Violet eyes flashed at Serena once and then turned their attention back to Darien. She was tall, but not too tall.  
  
Serena frowned at the sight of her.  
  
'It couldn't be. No way is that Raye Matthews.' Serena thought.  
  
"Raye, how are you?" Darien asked. Serena almost fainted. The rumors were right. Raye was Darien's girlfriend and she was in the competition. "Alyssa, this is Raye Matthews. Raye, this is Alyssa White."  
  
"Charmed," Raye cocked her head. She stroked Darien's cheek affectionately, silently showing that he was hers.  
  
"Like wise," Serena replied. Two could play this game. She looked up to Darien with a bright smile. "It was such a pleasure dancing with you."  
  
Serena let her finger tips trail across Darien's palm. Raye glared at her through narrow slits of violet pupils. Serena leaned closer to Darien's face. Pausing, she whispered in his ear seductively.  
  
"I look forward for our rendezvous tomorrow." Serena stepped back and turned to saunter away, letting her hips swing a little to give him something to keep him looking at her.  
  
As Serena walked out of the ballroom at the end of the ball, she smiled at Darien. He was saying good-night to all the ladies on the way out. When she passed him, she kissed his cheek and whispered good-night.  
  
"Wasn't the night magical?" Mina sighed happily as she pulled back the covers on her bad. Serena yawned and nodded. Clapping her hands, the lights went off and she fell asleep.  
  
-----+*+-----  
  
Serena awoke the next morning at a little after 12 pm. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sauntered over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
BEEP! Serena whirled around. Where did that come from? She looked on the floor. Her cell phone lay there. She picked it up and pressed a button.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
Serena dialed the message box and listened for the message.  
  
"Yo, it's Drew. It's about noon right now and everyone is down at the hot tub with the bachelor, who, by the way, has been asking for you. I think you made quite an impression on him last night. Anyways, where are you? Please don't tell me you got drunk last night. Remember what happened last time? Call me back or head down to the hot tub area in back. Ciao."  
  
"I was not drunk!" Serena growled into the phone. She snapped it shut and threw it on the floor. Looking around the room, she sighed. "What am I going to wear?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Serena emerged from her room in a red bikini and white robe. She swung a hot pink towel around her arm. Walking quickly, she managed to find her way to the hot tub area. Squeals and giggles could be heard from the pool as splashes of water flew everywhere.  
  
"Look who decided to join us," Raye greeted Serena as she walked into the pool area. Serena smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to grace you with my presence," Serena replied. Raye wore a TINY pink bikini. She sat at the edge of the hot tub with six other girls, Ann and Emerald included. Ann smirked at Serena.  
  
The other girls were in the large pool with Darien. Darien was squirting girls with a Super Soaker 3000. They were splashing back at him and trying to get away from the water. Serena smiled to herself.  
  
She walked around the edge of the pool making sure she caught Darien's attention. He followed her body with his eyes and nodded when she waved. A few girls looked jealous. Mina was sitting on a chair by the edge of the pool.  
  
"Alyssa! I'm so glad you're here!" Mina exclaimed happily. She was drinking a martini and looking at a fashion magazine. Serena sat down beside her on another plastic chair.  
  
"I slept late. So, where are the camera men?" Serena answered.  
  
"Oh, they were here a while ago. They'll be back soon. See the stuff over at the edge of the lawn? That's where they were setting up, but the producer called everyone to a meeting." The doors to the castle opened and some movie guys went over to the cameras. They began fiddling with the things there.  
  
"Aren't you going in?"  
  
"In a little while. I wanted to see if Drew was coming out. He was here a while ago and then left looking for you."  
  
"Must of missed him. Oh, well. I think I'll get in the pool. Give the other girls some competition." Mina and Serena giggled. Darien had a blonde on his shoulders while she chicken fought another blonde on a brunette's shoulders. His back was to her. She took off her robe. Smiling, she whispered to Mina. "Watch this."  
  
Taking a few running steps, she jumped off the edge of the pool side. Tucking her knees to her chin, she shouted, "BONZAI!"  
  
KER-SPLASH!!!!!!! A gigantic tidal wave of water flew up and crashed down on the girls and Darien. All the girls screamed as the water pulled them under. Raye had stood up in the hot tub and was staring open mouthed at the pool, along with all the girls and guys around.  
  
Serena popped to the surface laughing. All the girls were staring at the excess water settling outside the pool. Darien smoothed back his hair from being under water and watched Serena. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anyone up for a game of Sharks and Monnows?" Serena asked, smiling as though nothing had happened. Everyone just stared at her. Darien finally laughed.  
  
"All right, but you're on my team!" he shouted. The girls laughed too at Serena's tidal wave. They spent the afternoon playing games in the pool and talking.  
  
___  
  
Author Note: I am so sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter, everyone. I've been extremely busy and it's hard to work on like 5 stories at once. I will try to update more frequently, but this story is hard because there are so many characters! The ceremony will be next chapter. There's going to probably 14 girls chosen by Darien and one by America. So, vote for who you want to be chosen to move on as the one picked by "America":  
  
Mina  
Ann  
Emerald  
Michelle  
Raye  
Serena  
Other  
  
Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! They're inspiration! 


End file.
